Problem: Combine the like terms to create an equivalent expression. ${4q+3+2q-1}$
Explanation: Combine the ${q}$ terms: 4 q + 3 + 2 q − 1 = = ( 4 + 2 ) q + 3 − 1 6 q + 3 − 1 { \begin{eqnarray} 4{q} +3+ 2{q} - 1 &=& (4 + 2){q} +3 - 1 \\ &=& 6{q} +3 -1 \end{eqnarray}} Combine the numeric terms: $ { 6{q} + {3} - {1} = 6{q} + {2}} $ The simplified expression is $6q+2$.